


Never grow up - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mommy Reader, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, baby!liam, liam dunbar - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: It's Liam's first day of kindergarten and Y/N is worried because he's still attached to his baby things and is reluctant to give them up but one day at school, Liam is teased and decides it's time to give some of them up.





	Never grow up - Pack Mom

It was the first day of first grade and Y/N was excited to send her son, Liam to school. She woke up early on Monday morning and packed his lunch along with some snacks before heading back upstairs to her son's room to help get him ready. 

"Liam, baby? It's time for school. You have to get up now, sweetie." She cooed sitting beside him on the bed as she ran her fingers through his messy sandy brown coloured hair. Liam yawned and stretched his arms after heading his momma's soft and gently voice.  
"Mo'nin momma", Liam smiled up at her as he raised his arms wanting her to pick him up.  
"Good morning, baby. Did you have a nice sleep? Are you excited to go to school today, sweetie?" She asked him. Liam smiled and nodded.  
"Ok let's get you ready and then you can have some yummy breakfast before we go." She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. She helped him change out of his night time pull up and tossed the wet one in the trash. Y/N helped him wash up and got him changed into his clothes that were laid out on the chair in his bedroom.  
"Wan' diapee" Liam told her making grabby hands up at the shelf where his pull ups were kept.  
"You don't need them during the day, sweetie. You'll be fine." Y/N reassured him but Liam pouted and shook his head.  
"Noooo, I wanna!" He began to cry anxiously.  
"Hey hey hey, what's got into you sweetie? I thought you were a big boy?" She asked him but Liam frowned and shook his head. Y/N refused once again but Liam threw a tantrum demanding that he wore his pull up before going to school. Y/N sighed and gave in just to keep him quiet.  
"Ok ok, just for today". She told him helping him put on his new pull up as she helped him get changed into his clothes for the day. 

Liam had chosen blue pants with a yellow shirt that had a picture of a tractor on it.  
"Wow, don't you look like a big boy?" Y/N cooed scooping him up in her arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek as she took him downstairs setting him down on the chair. She sat beside him and began to feed him his breakfast.  
"Mommy, will you s'ay wit' me?" Liam asked her slightly nervous.  
"I'll stay for a little bit, baby." She smiled at him. Liam nodded at her response.  
"Are you going to make lots of new friends today?" She asked him wiping his face as he finished the last few bites.  
"Mmm hmm..." Liam nodded happily.  
"I'ma make a bes' fwend" Liam told her happily.  
"Well I can't wait to meet them," she replied and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Once Liam had finished breakfast, Y/N grabbed his little red backpack making sure he had everything before herding him to the car.  
"Come on, baby. It's time to go!" She called him as she headed to the hallway to put on her jacket and boots. Liam ran down the hallway holding his favourite giraffe plush toy he had named Geoffrey, his tattered baby blankie and he had his pacifier clipped to his shirt.  
"Go mommy, go." Liam told her grabbing her hand as he pulled her to the front door.  
"Just a minute, baby. What's all this?" She asked him kneeling down in front of him.  
"Sweetie, you can't take all this to school with you? What if they get dirty or lost? What if someone else likes your favourite stuffie and wants to take it home?" She asked him. Liam's eyes grew wide and he handed Geoffrey and his blankie to his mother.  
"Dey s'ay home, momma" Liam told her firmly. He picked up his pacifier and instantly put it in his mouth. Y/N sighed knowing that this was the best she was going to get. It was already 8:26am and she didn't want to risk Liam having another tantrum and making them late so she sighed and nodded agreeing with what he had. She helped him put on his jacket and his red backpack before locking the front door and driving him to school. 

They arrived at the school. Y/N helped Liam out of the car and held his hand walking him in to the school.  
"Are you excited, baby?" She cooed.  
"Yeah!" Liam nodded excited. They walked down the hallway of the school and saw that it was covered in beautiful colourful artwork done by the children. Liam oohed and awwed all the way to the his classroom. 

Once they got to the classroom, Y/N was introduced to Liam's teacher who welcomed her to stay for the next hour just like the other parents. Once Liam was comfortable, she was ok to leave him but for now, she helped him put his jacket on the hook that had his name above it along with his lunch bag. 

They spent the morning listening to the teacher introduce herself to the children. She then instructed the children to their first activity: arts and crafts. Y/N smiled as she watched Liam pick out the paints and start painting immediately. It wasn't long until a little black boy came to sit across from him and asked to share his paints. Liam happily smiled and nodded pushing the paints so his new friend could reach and even offered him a paint brush. The teacher saw the children were occupied and happy as they continued with their arts and crafts and she slowly began to dismiss the parents. 

"You're free to leave, Miss. Liam seems really comfortable." She smiled. Y/N smiled and nodded as she glanced at Liam one last time. She went over and pressed a kiss to his hair.  
"Mommy, look!" Liam told her pointing to the pile of blue glitter splodge on his paper.  
"It's beautiful, baby. I love it!" She praised him. Liam giggled with delight and went back to working on his artist masterpiece. Y/N smiled seeing how comfortable he was so she said goodbye to the teacher stating that she would be by at 1pm to pick him up. She quietly slipped out of the classroom and headed back to her car to drive home.


End file.
